A Pentatonix Love Story: Kevin and Kirstie
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: Kevin and Kirstie fall hard for each other during Pentatonix's stay at a lovely beach house.
**A Beach House in Malibu, 8:09 AM.**

 **No POV**

Kirstie wore a gray Batman t-shirt and pink boxer shorts as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She couldn't help but a grin a little bit when she saw Kevin sitting at the table, surfing on his phone.

"Mornin', Kev." she said.

"Mornin', Kirstie." he said.

She got a jug of orange juice out of the fridge and poured herself a cup.

"So, Kevin," she said, sitting down, "I was thinking about going for a walk on the beach later. You wanna come?"

"Sure." he said, smiling.

All Kirstie had was the orange juice, since she didn't have much of an appetite yet. As she walked back upstairs to her room, Kevin looked back at her.

He sighed and silently wolf-whistled.

Suddenly, Avi came rushing out of his room, so excited that he missed a step on the way downstairs and almost fell.

"Is Kirstie down here?" he panted.

"Um, no." Kevin replied. "She went to her room, I think she's about to take a shower."

"Oh." Avi said, trying not to sound so dissapointed. He went back to his room.

 _I wonder what his deal is,_ Kevin thought as he browsed their tour dates.

After she got out of the shower, Kirstie put on a light blue V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black Nike shorts. She decided that she wanted to walk with Kevin barefoot, she'd always loved barefoot walks on the beach. Kevin walked into her room, wearing an I Love NYC shirt and khaki shorts.

"You ready to go, Kirst?" he asked.

"Yup." she smiled. When Kevin saw that Kirstie was barefoot, he awkwardly kicked off his sandals.

As they walked, they admired the beautiful scenery that lie before them.

"Look at that beautiful sunrise." Kirstie said.

Kevin almost wanted to say, "Not as beautiful as you.", but that might have sounded too cheesy. And he wasn't sure if Kirstie had even the slightest interest in him.

 _Wait a minute,_ he thought, _She's gotta have SOME sort of interest in me. I mean, why else would she have invited me out here?_

Kevin's little private conversation with himself was interrupted when he tripped over his own feet and scraped his arm on a broken beer bottle.

"Agh." he groaned, examining the wound.

"Oh my God," Kirstie exclaimed, kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Kevin scoffed, "Yeah, it's just a little scratch."

"Stupid litterbugs." Kirstie said. _Did I really just say that?_ she thought, _Since when do I care about litterbugs? God, I'm starting to lose it over Kevin._

"Well, it's too bad." she joked, "I was gonna kiss it and make it feel better."

"Ah, ooh, ow, pain, seering pain!" Kevin exclaimed, to see if she would bite.

She giggled. Since the wound wasn't bleeding, she gave it a little peck.

"C'mon," Kirstie said, grabbing both his hands and helping him up. "Let's keep walking."

Kevin didn't let go of her hand after he got up. Her hand felt fragile for some reason, and he tried not to grip it too tight. If Kirstie noticed that they were still holding hands, she didn't say anything. Perhaps she _did_ notice and just wanted it to stay that way.

An idea then popped into Kevin's head.

"Hey, Kirstie?"

"Yeah?"

"They're having this big party tonight at the restaurant down the street. Would you wanna go?"

 _Oh my God, is this it?_ Kirstie thought. _Is Kevin asking me on a date?_ She blushed, but smiled.

"Sure." she replied.

 **Meanwhile, back at the beach house.**

 **No POV**

"Hey, Avi?" Scott asked.

"Yeah?" Avi replied.

"How come you've been acting all weird around Kirstie lately?"

"Weird?" he nervously chuckled. "I'm not acting weird, _you're_ acting weird!"

"I think our boy Avi has a crush." Mitch said.

"A _crush?_ Pfft, no." Avi scoffed.

"It's pretty obvious, Avi. Mitch acted the same way back when he liked _me._ " Scott said.

"Well..."

"Do you really like her?" Mitch asked.

"Alright, I'll admit it, okay? I like Kirstie. But it seems like I can never get her when she's all alone."

"No kidding." Scott said, "She and Kevin left a little while ago to walk on the beach together."

"What?" Avi all but shouted.

"Yeah, she texted me." Scott's phone vibrated. He checked it.

"Oh, apparently they're going to the restaurant down the street later, too."

Avi ran upstairs without another word, leaving Scott and Mitch completely baffled.

The bass spent the rest of the day impatiently waiting for Kevin and Kirstie to leave for the restaurant. It seemed like forever, but then, at around 6:00, he heard this outside the door:

"You ready to go, girl?"

"Yup." Kirstie beamed.

Kevin wore a gray blazer over a purple button-up shirt, along with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Kirstie wore a red strapless dress cut just above her knee, along with black heels.

"You look gorgeous." Kevin said.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." Kirstie said.

Avi quickly changed into whatever clothes he could find. He put on a green t-shirt and khaki shorts, along with his black Nikes.

As soon as they left for the restaurant, he tailed them, keeping a safe distance so that they wouldn't suspect anything.

As soon as Kevin pulled into the restaurant, he quickly got out of the car and ran to the passenger side to open Kirstie's door for her.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" she giggled.

Avi soon followed as the two walked in. He figured he was going to have to order something, since he'd probably get kicked out for just loitering, so he ordered a bacon cheeseburger along with a few shots. He looked back at Kevin and Kirstie's table after they'd ordered. Kevin said something, and then Kirstie laughed.

Avi almost choked on one of his shots when a DJ came on with:

"Hey, what's up everybody?! Let's get this party started right!" He put on some techno music. Kevin and Kirstie got up and started dancing. Avi almost broke his glass out of anger. But Kevin was his best friend, and he didn't want to hurt him in any way.

Suddenly, Kevin picked up Kirstie and twirled her around, and then he put her back down and dipped her.

"Kevin." Kirstie said in a sultry tone of voice.

Avi was so angry he didn't know _what_ to do. He ordered three more shots. Three turned into six, six into ten, and before he even knew it, he'd polished off twenty shots. He felt weird. He had no idea if Kevin and Kirstie were even still at the restaurant.

"C-Can I have another—a-another shot, ma'am?" Avi slurred.

"Okay, first of all I'm a man." the bartender said. "Second, I think you've had quite enough."

"Ah, hell. What kind of world do live in where a ten-year old boy can't even have ice cream?"

"Get out of here, drunko."

Avi stumbled out of the restaurant. He trudged along in the grass all the way back to the beach house.

Kevin and Kirstie had gotten back a little before he did.

"Kevin, I had so much fun tonight." Kirstie laughed.

"Me too, baby." Kevin said. For some reason, he felt comfortable enough with her to call her "baby".

"Hey, Kevin?" Kirstie asked as they walked in.

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

Kevin's whole entire body tingled. His voice cracked as soon as he silently replied, "Um, s-s-sure."

Kirstie giggled. "Okay, let me just change into something a little more...appropriate." She danced her eyebrows on the word "appropriate".

"If you guys need any help," Mitch called from his bedroom, "I think there are some condoms in one of the bathroom cabinets."

"Shut up." Kevin laughed as Kirsite went into her room to change. Well, not technically changing, she simply stripped off her dress, leaving her in just her black laced bra and purple panties. She leaped onto the bed and said, "Kevin, I'm ready."

 _Hopefully, she means what I think she means by that._ Kevin thought. He walked into the bedroom, eager as ever.

Avi walked in shortly after. He stumbled as he walked toward the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kevin say something and Kirstie giggle.

He turned and slammed the door open, and was shocked at the scene before him.

 **Author's Note: So I have a lot of plans for this story, but I'd like to hear some of your ideas as well! Also review with your thoughts and stay tuned for chapter 2!**


End file.
